1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward a hand carrier for a plurality of horizontally-disposed, piled, articles.
The invention is more particularly directed toward a hand carrier for a load of firewood.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Firewood hand carriers are well known. One common type employs a rigid base with a rigid, curved handle extending up from the sides of the base. The wood is piled on the base extending under the handle. To provide stability for the wood piled on it, the base is made quite wide and thus is awkward to carry. In addition, the carrier takes up quite a bit of room in use. Another common type of carrier comprises a flexible panel with a handle at each end. The panel is laid out flat and a load of wood is piled on the center of it. The loaded panel is then lifted as a sling and carried by its handles. When laid down however, the carrier opens up, and the wood spreads out, thus again taking up a lot of space. In addition, it is often difficult to draw both handles together when preparing to lift and carry the load of wood.